This invention relates generally to an exhaust fan cover assembly of the type normally provided with magnetized fittings to permit selective securement to the grill of an exhaust fan. While exhaust fan covers have taken various forms, they have been complex in order to prevent leakage of air when the fan is off. Other types of fan covers do not open so they must be removed when the fan is in use. This latter type is undesirable when the fan is located in inaccessible locations.